


Vive la France

by seungdandy



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Attorney WooSung, Beautiful young JungJae, Cheongdam-dong couple - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Restless in life, age gap au, european romance, looking for more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: While celebrating his tenth wedding anniversary with his wife in France, 35 year old Jung WooSung is about to find something he never thought he would, the love of his life





	1. Réunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perignonpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/gifts).



> Hopefully those links work. Thank you to perignonpink for making the beautiful gif of JungJae which inspired this entire story along with that tiny black speedo

WooSung looked around the opulent lobby of Le Palais de la Mediterranee while his wife, SoYoung took care of the checking in. It was their anniversary trip, ten years just this past week. SoYoung had been planning this trip for months now, brushing up on her french while WooSung worked hard to pay the bills. Looking around it was obvious she’d spared no expense, and why should she? After all her husband at just thirty five was a partner in one of the largest and most prestigious law practices in Seoul, they could afford to splurge on such a happy occasion. “WooSung-ah...” He turned from the stunning view of the Mediterranean Sea to regard his wife standing beside him, forced smile upon her lips. He knew that smile, had seen it often over the course of their marriage, SoYoung was not pleased. “There’s been a mix up with our room.” WooSung frowned, speaking softly and calmly. “Do they not have our reservation?” SoYoung shook her head, letting her smile drop. “They do, it’s just _not_ the room I requested. The balcony will be smaller and...” WooSung relaxed, he’d hate to have to try and find another hotel after traveling so far. “I’m sure it will be fine. I can’t imagine that this place has any bad accommodations.” 

The bellhop brought their luggage up after them, smiling politely at them both. “Passez un merveilleux séjour avec nous, monsieur et madame.” WooSung smiled, bowing slightly before he handed him some money. SoYoung sighed as she set about unpacking. “I suppose it will _have_ to do.” WooSung chuckled as he ventured out onto the balcony. “ _Do?_ Come take a look at this view for yourself, it’s just amazing.” SoYoung ignored him in favor of unpacking. “I can look at the view later. I don’t want our clothes to be any more wrinkled than they already are.” WooSung popped his head back in the room. “I can help you unpack so it will be done faster.” SoYoung shook her head as she shook out a dress. “I’d rather have it done right, thank you.” WooSung walked around the suite which was more than adequate, in fact it was pretty damn impressive. “I think this suite is pretty nice.” SoYoung snorted from the walk in closet where she was arranging her shoes. “That’s because you didn’t grow up like I did. You’re not used to the best so you can settle more easily.” He frowned, hands fidgeting with an empty glass from the full bar in the corner of the living room area. “Join me in a drink?” SoYoung closed a drawer, giving him a look. “You know what jet lag does to me. I need to lie down for a while. Why don’t you go out and get a drink downstairs somewhere?” WooSung set the glass down, coming to stand in front of her. At six foot two he still stood almost a good head over his wife out of heels. “You sure you don’t want me to stay with you?” SoYoung gave him a tight lipped smile. “Positive. I need some peace and quiet.”

WooSung chose a bar facing the beach to have his drink. He spent so many hours inside his office every week, it was nice to be out in the sun enjoying some beautiful scenery. He knew SoYoung would probably take a sedative and be out until dinner so he was in no rush to return to their suite. Upon the recommendation of the bartender, he’d ordered a Pastis and was savoring it’s licorice flavor as he sipped slowly upon it. The area was filled with many tourists, which was to be expected, locals and what appeared to be some kind of film crew shooting over on a secluded and rocky section on the beach. Curiosity peaked, WooSung paid his tab and made his way over to see if it were anyone famous. It was hard to see from his vantage point, but as far as he could tell the person they were shooting was in the water. A small crowd had gathered to watch, but WooSung was rapidly loosing interest. He was beginning to think he’d rather head back to the bar where he was comfortable than stand here out in the hot sun watching some french model he’d never heard of preen for the camera. Just as he was turning away, the model emerged from the water gingerly climbing back up onto the shore to await his next direction. He wore a tiny black speedo bathing suit that left little to the imagination and his toned, young body was tanned all over as if kissed by the sun god himself. WooSung couldn’t have walked away if he tried, his legs were rooted to their spot all through the myriad of shots that were then taken on shore. The lithe model’s body bending into seemingly unreal positions as he followed every direction given him by the photographer. His body might have been sublime, but it was his dazzling smile that had WooSung’s stomach doing flips. He’d never seen anyone look so joyful before, certainly not his wife, she never looked even remotely as happy as this young model did. With that thought came a twinge of guilt. WooSung pulled out his phone to check the time, two missed texts. He must have forgotten to take it off of airplane mode after the flight. SoYoung would not be pleased about this. With one last look back at the most beautiful being he’d ever laid eyes on, WooSung hurried back towards his hotel. 

 

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/349451252333652071/

 

“My parents called.” WooSung barely had a foot in the door before SoYoung started complaining. “They called and you weren’t here. How does that look?” Woosung flopped down onto the couch, stretching out his long legs while he watched his wife move about getting herself ready to go to dinner. “I’m sure they understand. They know you like your quiet time after a long flight. Your father...” JiHyun paused her beauty ritual to cast a critical look his way. “ _My father_ is your employer, and if you want to take over the firm one day you’d better start acting like it.” WooSung stood up to stand behind her at the vanity. “SoYoung, your father and I get along just fine. I’m not concerned about one missed call. Besides, me taking over the firm is your dream, not mine. ” She sighed, eyeing him through the mirror. “I want you to call him tomorrow and apologize.” WooSung shook his head, mouth set in a determined line. “No, I have nothing to be sorry for. Especially since you’re the one who sent me away, you’re not even listening to me.” She ignored his logic in favor of bossing him around. “Go shower, you’re all sweaty. What were you even doing anyway?” WooSung turned away, face heating up from the memory of watching the gorgeous model being photographed on the beach. “I just took a little stroll around, that’s all.” She rolled her eyes. “Well, stroll into the bathroom, I’m getting very hungry.” 

That night after dinner and a little tipsy, WooSung did something that he hadn’t done in more time than he could remember. As soon as they got back to their suite, he took SoYoung in his arms, kissing her deeply. At first SoYoung had seemed to be returning his kiss if not his passion. Encouraged, he began taking things further by unzipping her dress only to be rebuffed by being pushed away with a huff. “You shouldn’t drink so much, it gives you stupid ideas.” She then went about her nighttime ritual as if she hadn’t just rejected her husband in such a cruel way after such a long absence of intimacy. “I’d like to go to the pool tomorrow, work on my tan before we venture out to the beach.” WooSung straightened out his clothing, heading for the doorway. “I need a drink.” SoYoung was applying her night cream at the vanity and didn’t even glance at him. “ _WooSung-ah, wait_...’ He paused in the doorway, waiting for her to apologize. “Make sure to take your keycard. I don’t want to be woken up when you decided to crawl back here later.” WooSung let the door slam behind him, he should have known better than to expect anything from her. 

The bar was crowded, but WooSung was able to find a nice spot at the counter to sit and enjoy the night air as well as his cocktail. He was having another Pastis while trying to ignore his bruised feelings. The Pastis was definitely going a long way to helping. “Kir Royal s'il vous plaît. Merci beaucoup.” WooSung almost missed him, he would have if he didn’t happen to turn for some unknown reason. Standing beside him, waiting for the drink he’d just ordered was the model from the beach. He was wearing a white boatneck sweater and shorts along with a beret on his head, but WooSung was sure it was him... _pretty sure anyway_. The probably model pulled out a cigarette, looking for his lighter unsuccessfully. Good thing WooSung never quit smoking like SoYoung wanted him to because he pulled out his lighter to offer it to the guy faster than you would think possible with all the alcohol he’d had today. He smiled, it was _definitely_ him, lit up his cigarette and took a deep drag. “Merci, vous êtes une bouée de sauvetage.” At WooSung’s semi blank look, the model laughed switching to Korean. “Sorry, force of habit. I said thank you, you’re a lifesaver.” WooSung chuckled, trying to be cool even as his palms broke out into a cold sweat. “You’re welcome. What’s that you’re drinking?” The model lifted his glass so WooSung could see the bubbles. “It’s called a Kir Royal. It’s made with champagne and creme de cassis. It’s good, you should try it...uh...” WooSung smiled, trying to calm his racing heart. He couldn’t remember when he was this affected by another person. “WooSung, Jung WooSung. I think I will, it looks good.” The model smiled back nearly killing WooSung then and there. “Pleased to meet you, WooSung. I’m JungJae Lee or Lee JungJae depending on where I am.” 

“Are you here on vacation or for business?” WooSung wanted to lie, he wanted to say he was here alone. No, he wanted to actually _be_ here alone in the first place. “I’m here on vacation.” Not a lie. “What about you? You seem to be at home here.” JungJae was smiling again. WooSung liked to think it was because of him and not because of the cocktails he’d had. “I live here part time for work. Well, not always here in Nice, but in France. Paris mostly.” WooSung downed the rest of his drink, trying not to think of tiny black speedos and flexible limbs. “What did you say you do again?” JungJae was laughing and WooSung had a new favorite sound. “I didn’t, but I’m a model.” WooSung’s lips twitched into a smile. “I can see that, you’re attractive enough.” JungJae looked away, face flushing in embarrassment. “Merci beaucoup. Do you need a translation?” WooSung shook his head, resting his arm on JungJae’s chair back casually. “No, I got it.” JungJae cleared his throat, looking up into WooSung’s eyes. “What do you do?” WooSung sighed, pulling his arm back to run his hand through his hair. “I’m an attorney. I should probably call it a night.” JungJae frowned over at him, disappointed to hear it. “Too bad. We were just becoming friends.” WooSung paid for both of their drinks, resisting the incredible temptation to just sit back down and stay there with JungJae. “Maybe we’ll see each other again.” JungJae smiled over at him, delivering the final death blow by kissing each of WooSung’s cheeks. “Maybe, I hope so. Good night, WooSung, pleasant dreams.”

WooSung was burning up and every time their lips met increased the fire that was raging within him tenfold. Pressed together so tightly there was no space between them as their bodies rocked as one, JungJae was letting out the sweetest moans WooSung had ever heard each time he filled him up. He began rocking his hips harder so that he could press deeper inside him just to hear those satisfied groans of pleasure once more. “ _WooSung-ah... WooSung-ah... get off me!_ ” The sharp elbow to the ribs and shrill voice of his wife brought WooSung back from his explicit dream. “ _I told you last night to stop, did you think I’d change my mind this morning?!_ ” WooSung, in his exuberance to get the job done in his dream, had slid over and was rutting against his wife’s backside like a dog in heat. “Go and get showered. I don’t want to see that thing, let alone feel it for the rest of this trip. Do I make myself clear?” In the shower, WooSung hung his head. What was wrong with him? What was he doing having _those_ kinds of dreams at his age? Lee JungJae was young, too young for him and what’s more, he was very married. He had to put the gorgeous model out of his mind, but how? Even now he found himself growing hard at the thought of him, the thought of his very vivid dream. One hand making its way down to stroke himself while his other cupped his balls. “ _Ugh... Jesus._..” Squeezing his head and giving a slight twist to thoughts of the most dazzling smile he’d ever seen did the trick. His stomach tightened as his orgasm hit hard and he released all over the wall, leaving him breathless while his heart raced in his chest. It’s not like he hadn’t ever done this before while he was married, just now he had a beautiful image for his pent up sexual frustration. 

If there was one thing SoYoung was good at besides making her husband feel small, it was showing the world her best face. She would never let anyone know that there was the slightest bit of turmoil in her life and she expected WooSung to behave the same. He knew the routine, had been following the steps for most of their married life, she very rarely deviated from the practiced choreography. He wasn’t surprised in the least when she made no further mention of his slip up and just continued on with her schedule with one minor dig. “Since I’m not dirty this morning, I’ll just slip my bathing suit on so we can have breakfast by the pool.” WooSung let it pass, just like always. “Maybe I’ll get one of those European swimsuits while we’re here.” SoYoung made a face while she packed up her bag to leave. “Please don’t do anything to embarrass me in public. Remember that you’re a well respected attorney back home.” WooSung followed her out the door, wishing he was anything at all but a well respected attorney. 

“You should apply more sunblock, SoYoung. You don’t want to get a burn.” WooSung pulled out the bottle ready to help her apply more if need be. Sleepy, she shook her head, staying put on her stomach to get more sun. “No, I’m fine. I want a nice tan.” He sighed, she was always so stubborn but he still didn’t want to see her hurt. “I’ll just apply it while you stay just like that, alright?” She lifted her head, squinting up at him in the bright sunlight. Her tone unmistakable. “WooSung-ah, no means no.” He backed off immediately, dropping the bottle back into the bag. He most definitely was not trying to get fresh with her, he was only trying to be helpful. If she wanted to burn, so be it. “I’m going to get a drink. Do you want anything?” SoYoung shook her head, waving him off with her hand. At the bar, WooSung naturally thought of his new acquaintance, JungJae and their interactions last night. While he waited for his cocktail to be served, he wondered what if must be like to be in a happy relationship with someone who actually likes you. Once he had his drink in hand, he had no reason to stay at the bar and he really should try to get SoYoung to at least turn over. There was no getting around it, he had to head back. 

It was hot out, hotter than it had been yesterday for sure. WooSung just didn’t think it was hot enough for him to be hallucinating. Approaching the diving board, he stopped gaping... JungJae was sitting astride of it with what looked like a white robe between his legs and little else. He really needed to stop drinking so much in this heat if this was the effect. “Excusez-moi monsieur, vous bloquez nos caméras. S'il te plait bouge. _Monsieur, pouvez-vous m'entendre?! Êtes-vous sourd?! Veuillez vous écarter!_ ” WooSung had heard the shouting, he just didn’t think it was for him. Then his hallucination got up from the diving board and walked towards him, grabbing his arm to lead him away. “Ok, calme toi. Ceci est mon ami, WooSung. Je lui parlerai.” “WooSung, hello. I was hoping to see you again today.” He leaned up to kiss him, once again, on both cheeks. “Sorry but you were in the shot. I won’t be too long. We can have a drink together, yeah?” WooSung had never felt this warm in all his life, and it wasn’t just the Mediterranean climate that was doing it. “I... I’d like that.” JungJae unleashed that megawatt smile on him before giving his arm a squeeze. “Watch me work, okay?” WooSung nodded, too afraid to speak, sinking down into a chair and downing his Pastis as if it were water. 

 

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/349451252333652114/

 

Thirty minutes and another Pastis brought to him by the pool waitstaff later, WooSung suddenly remembered his wife. _Shit, shit, shit._ He was slipping away to check on her when JungJae gave him a questioning look, still perched on the diving board but now leaning forward propped up on his elbows. WooSung almost sat back down again, his knees buckling underneath him at such a pretty sight. Instead, he forced himself to smile over at JungJae before racing off in SoYoung’s direction. Luckily, for WooSung’s sake, she was still fast asleep. Her back was lobster red however, which would not be a pleasant experience for her when she did wake. “SoYoung... SoYoung, wake up. I think you may have gotten too much sun.” Her eyes blinked opened and she turned in her lounge chair to sit up. “I think you’re wrong, WooSung-ah. I don’t feel burned at all. We should go shower and then go do some shopping.” WooSung was trying to see what was happening on the other end of the pool, not really paying much attention to what she said. “Uh huh, that’s good.” SoYoung rolled her eyes, tugging on his arm to get his attention. “WooSung-ah, are you even listening to me? Start packing up my things, I want to leave now.” He exhaled, defeated. If only he hadn’t come back to check on her. She stood up, slipping on her cover up and flip flops heading right towards where JungJae was being photographed. _Shit._ “SoYoung, where are you going?” She turned to look at him, expression masked by the overly large designer sunglasses she wore. “Back to our suite. What’s wrong with you? Maybe you’re the one who got too much sun.” WooSung knew he was expected to follow, he had little choice in the matter. He picked up her bag and began trailing after her. Maybe JungJae would be too busy to notice them. 

“ _WooSung! WooSung! There you are!_ ” JungJae came bounding over enormous smile plastered on his face, greeting him as if he hadn’t seen him in months instead of minutes. Just as he’d done earlier, the young model leaned up to plant a kiss on each flushed cheek. “I thought maybe you forgot about me. I’m ready for that drink now. Well, once I put something more on.” WooSung’s only hope now was that SoYoung had kept walking and didn’t notice his young friend’s enthusiastic greeting. “WooSung-ah, don’t be rude, introduce me to your friend.” _Shit._ WooSung felt slightly nauseated as he made the introductions, guilt eating at him, although for what he didn’t know. All he’d done was talk to someone other than his wife. Someone he found incredibly desirable and interesting, true, but still talking was as far as it had gone, on this his conscience was clear. “Lee JungJae this is Lee SoYoung, my wife.” SoYoung smiled as sweetly as she could, bowing her head ever so slightly in the young man’s direction. “How nice to meet a fellow countryman while we’re away. It must be what drew you two together.” If JungJae was surprised that WooSung had a wife, he didn’t readily show it other than to fidget slightly in front of her as he bowed politely in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” SoYoung looked at WooSung briefly then back to the young model. “Don’t let me interrupt your plans. By all means, have your drink together.” She turned to WooSung, lowering her sunglasses so that he could see her eyes. “I’ll expect you in forty five minutes. That should give me time to shower and dress for our shopping excursion.” He nodded obediently, watching her walk off without another word. 

WooSung’s mind raced with what to say to the younger man beside him. “I never meant...” JungJae didn’t stick around to hear it, he took off in the other direction as soon as she was out of sight. _Shit._


	2. Mal Compris

WooSung sat at the bar alone. He’d ordered two Kir Royals in the futile hope that his young friend had just rushed off to change for their drink date. Calling it a date, even in the most innocuous sense of the word, seemed a bit foolhardy, if only for his own apparent fragile psyche’s sake. He was not in any position to be dating or involved with the beautiful model, and he unfortunately probably never would be. It had become more than apparent after thirty minutes that JungJae had no intention of joining him, and who could blame him? He’d most likely been thoroughly embarrassed by SoYoung and even by WooSung himself. Drinking both cocktails then ordering a third on top of that, WooSung defiantly sat at the bar past his allotted forty five minutes. He waited over an hour to return to his suite. SoYoung didn’t need to know that his plans fell through, he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. He’d rather she think he was having such a pleasant time that he’d lost track of the time because of it. 

“Oh good, you’re back. Just in time to call my father before we leave.” WooSung kicked off his flip flops on his way into the bathroom. “I told you yesterday, I have no intention of calling your father.” SoYoung rolled her eyes, calling after him. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course you’re calling him. Do it now before it gets too late back home, don’t be rude on top of it all, WooSung-ah.” WooSung ignored her, starting the shower and stepping inside where he knew he’d be safe. After all, she’d made it abundantly clear over the years that his body, naked or otherwise, was the last thing she was interested in. He could only hope that it would be too late back home by the time he finished up and she’d be forced to drop the subject. “Here he is, I’ll hand the phone over to him now. I love you, Appa, talk soon.” WooSung should have known better, SoYoung always got her way. She held out her phone to him with an expectant look before walking away to continue with her makeup. WooSung was forced to apologize for not being in the room when his father in law had called yesterday even though it was SoYoung who had sent him away. “JaeYup-ssi, how are you? Sorry I missed your call yesterday.” 

If JaeYup was upset about it, he didn’t sound it. “WooSung-ah, don’t be silly. I understand completely. EunSook is the same way, needs her space. Like mother, like daughter. Just remember not to give her too much space on this trip. Remember what we talked about last week, EunSook and I are anxious to have grandchildren, we’ve waited long enough. You’ve got two romantic weeks away to get started, eh?” WooSung cringed, glancing over at his wife as he did. “Oh yeah, that we do. I’d better get going now. Nice talking with you, JaeYup-ssi.” SoYoung looked smug as he set her phone down beside her, it irritated WooSung to no end. “See, that was the right thing to do and you know it. What did my father have to say to you?” WooSung pulled out some clothes to wear and began to dress. “He said you’re just like your mother and that they want grandchildren.” SoYoung stopped what she was doing to stare over at him. “What did you tell him?” WooSung lifted a brow as he fastened his belt. “You were in the room, SoYoung. I didn’t tell him anything. I think that’s up to you to tell them they won’t be getting any grandchildren.” SoYoung stood, smoothing out her skirt as she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. “If he asks again just tell him you’re impotent.” WooSung looked offended for once, the alcohol might have been a factor. “No, that’s... _I am not!_ ” SoYoung turned to regard him cooly. “Oh WooSung-ah, how would you even know?” 

“We may as well eat here in town tonight. Won’t that be nice?” WooSung grunted noncommittally as he followed along behind his wife while she perused the items in a shop. SoYoung turned to look back at him. “You’re not still upset about our little conversation back at the hotel, are you? You’re acting like I’ve asked you to cut off a limb. Stop moping, nothing in your life will change. Honestly WooSung-ah, I would appreciate it if you would stop embarrassing me like this in public.” He bristled both at her tone and inference that he was overreacting. As they exited the shop SoYoung handed him the bags, taking his free arm, appearances meant so much to her. “Let’s go into this swimwear shop next.” WooSung put a pleasant smile on his face as they began to stroll towards the shop. “Didn’t you bring enough swimsuits? I thought you bought several before we left home.” She entered the shop before him, heading towards the men’s section. “It’s not for me, WooSung-ah, it’s for you.” She held out a blue speedo for him to see, lips turned up into a smirk. “What do you think? Is this your color? Want to try it on?” Her entire demeanor told him that she was mocking him. He had wondered when she’d get around to torturing him about JungJae. It was out of character for her to let something that big go without making him squirm. “Go on a WooSung-ah, don’t be shy.” It was bad enough that she found nothing wrong with expecting him to tell her father that he was useless in the bedroom, now she was adding insult to injury. WooSung turned without a word and walked out of the shop. 

He didn’t get far, however, before SoYoung was once again beside him taking his arm. The only thing that gave away what had just transpired between then was the soft chortle that escaped her lips. “WooSung-ah, you’re so sensitive today. I was only trying to cheer you up. You could have picked another color.” Stepping way out of character, WooSung pulled out his cigarette pack to light one up. “WooSung-ah, I thought you quit.” He shook his head, but was courteous enough to exhale his smoke away from his wife. “I didn’t. Did you know that this lighter was a gift from Ha JungWoo?” SoYoung’s grip on his arm tightened ever so slightly at the mention of her ex fiancé. “ _Ha JungWoo?_ ” WooSung nodded, continuing to stroll down the street. “I saw him last month when I was at that legal conference. We had a couple of drinks together. I admired his lighter and he gifted it to me, nice guy. He’s in Los Angeles now, has two sons.” SoYoung remained silent, mouth set in a firm line. 

WooSung finished off his cigarette before continuing. “He asked about you, wanted me to be sure and pass along his regards.” SoYoung’s legs had stopped moving and her eyes were closed. “Why didn’t you mention this at the time?” WooSung tilted his head slightly in her direction, his pleasant expression never faltering one bit. “I didn’t want to cause you any pain or upset you.” She turned her head to look at him, eyes for once wounded. “So why would you tell me now? Why here today?” WooSung looked back at her, unblinking. “Maybe it’s my impotence, but I don’t give a shit anymore, SoYoung.” She clenched her jaw, grip still just as tight on his arm. “I’ve changed my mind. I want to go back to the hotel now, WooSung-ah, let’s go.” He shook his head, refusing a direct order. “You go, I want to stay. Maybe get something to eat.” He knew she must be glaring at him behind those designer sunglasses, if her pursed lips had anything to say about it. “Suit yourself, WooSung-ah. I never knew your male ego was such a fragile thing.” As she started to walk off, he grabbed her wrist. “SoYoung, hold on, don’t forget to bring back the bags with you.” WooSung knew he was going to catch all manners of hell for this later, but right now he felt rather good for finally exacting a tiny bit of revenge on his wife. 

After about an hour of wandering around by himself, WooSung was beginning to rethink his actions if only for the fact that he was basically lost without a translator. Since his English language skills were lacking almost as much as his French, he was at a bit of a loss when it came to communicating with the locals. It couldn’t exactly be expected for them to know Korean and without SoYoung beside him, he was rendered almost mute. Except when it came to alcohol, that it seemed had its own universal language so he could easily procure a glass, or several, of cold Jenlain, Ambrée beer. Alcohol and cigarettes, as good as they were, couldn’t take the place of food. Eventually WooSung couldn’t ignore his hunger any longer so filled with liquid courage, he decided to brave a restaurant alone. He managed to get himself seated at a quaint outdoor eatery without too much difficulty. The waiter appeared beside him with a pleasant smile on his lips, speaking so rapidly that WooSung’s limited knowledge of the language just couldn’t keep up. “Bonsoir Monsieur. Je m'appelle Reynard. Je serai heureux d'être votre serveur. Puis-je vous offrir un apéritif ce soir?” The one word he did catch was ‘apéritif’. WooSung smiled back just as pleasantly. “Oui... s’il vous plait.” When the waiter made no move to leave, merely looking back at him expectantly, WooSung realized his error. “Kir Royal.” The waiter was off in a flash returning with both his drink and des amuse-bouche for him to snack on. “Est-ce que monsieur a choisi son plat principal?” WooSung blinked up at the waiter trying to decipher what he was saying. Reynard, having experience with these matters, politely pointed to the main course section of his menu. WooSung looked down at the menu before him, it may as well have been written in Sanskrit for all that he could understand. “Uh... I’ll have...” “Il aura la Daube Niçoise, s'il vous plaît.” WooSung’s mouth hung open as JungJae casually took the seat across from him. “Je vais avoir les Petits Farcis et nous apporter une bouteille de vin rosé.” Reynard took WooSung’s menu from him, nodding politely to JungJae before scampering off. “Oui monsieur, tout de suite.”

Neither man said a word, WooSung sat staring dumbfounded across the table at the younger man who had not only saved him, but also commandeered his apéritif for himself. JungJae turned his head away, lighting up a cigarette, the open collar on his white button down revealing a silver chain around his neck. It only served to draw WooSung’s eyes to the model’s incredibly tempting collarbone and tanned flesh. “Stop staring at me like that.” WooSung’s voice caught in his throat when he tried to answer, coming out strained sounding. “ _Like... like what?_ ” JungJae turned to face him head on now, no hint of his beautiful smile gracing his lips. “Like you want me for your main course instead of the Daube Niçoise.” WooSung swallowed around his dry throat, Kir Royal long gone now thanks to JungJae. “... _I’m not_...” Reynard interrupted him by bringing over a bottle of wine that the younger man must have ordered. WooSung was grateful for it. He could use a minute as well as a drink. Once Reynard had poured the wine and retreated, WooSung leaned onto the table to speak earnestly. “I’m just surprised to see you again. I thought that you were angry with me.” JungJae swirled the wine around in his glass, watching WooSung’s every move. “I am, but I figured the least you owe me is dinner. Besides, you looked so pathetic trying to order on your own I had to step in. What happened to your wife anyway?” WooSung looked down at the mention of SoYoung. “I’d rather not talk about her, if you don’t mind.” JungJae rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Big surprise.” 

One bottle of wine turned into two and JungJae began to loosen up over dinner. “When did you start modeling?” Their chairs were closer now, nearly next to each other. “When I was fifteen. Nothing big at first. I didn’t think it would become a career, I still don’t.” WooSung was listening intently while pouring more wine for each of them, dinner long completed. “But you must be successful. You’re what, in your twenties now?” JungJae nodded, smiling at Reynard as he set the cheese tray down. The model picked up a slice and before he knew what was happening, fed it to WooSung. “Its a tough business to be successful in. Yeah, I’m twenty two years old now. What about you, WooSung? Tell me why you’re a lawyer.” WooSung was controlling himself pretty well until JungJae’s fingers had touched his lips, now he was burning up beside him, about to combust. “Me? My life is boring. Not much to tell.” JungJae slid a piece of cheese into his own mouth, lips curled up into a smirk. “Because you’re married?” WooSung took a long drink from his wineglass. “No... _yes_... that’s part of it.” JungJae reached over to touch his hand his large hand burning hot on top of WooSung’s. “Tell me about it, WooSung. I want to know. I wasn’t exactly telling you the truth earlier.” WooSung’s entire body felt like it was on fire, his heart was hammering in his chest like he’d run a marathon. He’d never felt like this in his entire life, it was both uncomfortable and exhilarating at once. “What do you mean?” JungJae’s chair was pressed against his, their thighs were touching and the younger man was stroking his hand. “I was angry at you this afternoon, but it was more from embarrassment than anything else. I thought... I was _so_ into you, WooSung, and you weren’t honest with me and that hurt. I saw you sitting at the bar last night, it’s why I squeezed in next to you in the first place. I thought the attraction was mutual.” 

WooSung’s brain was telling him to nip this in the bud right here, right now. After all, he was a married man of ten years. Never mind whether it was a marriage made of love or not, it was still a marriage just the same. His heart, which continued to palpate wildly in his chest, was telling him an entirely different story however. His heart was telling him to reach out for something new and beautiful for once, something he had yet to experience in his life... happiness. His heart wanted him to be selfish. His hand closed over JungJae’s and he was rewarded with a smile. “I went to law school to get a better life. My family didn’t have much. I wanted to make them proud, take care of my parents someday.” JungJae gave his hand a squeeze, encouraging. “Did you?” WooSung nodded, reaching for his cigarettes with his free hand. “I think so. I did my best anyway.” JungJae lit up a cigarette of his own, taking a deep drag. “When did you meet your wife?” WooSung ashed his cigarette, shaking his head. “ _JungJae_...” The younger man exhaled a cloud of smoke and WooSung thought it just might be one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen in his life. “WooSung, please, I want to know.” WooSung was helpless at this point to deny him almost anything. “I was in law school when I met SoYoung. Back then I was friendly with her fiancé.” JungJae raised a brow, surprised to hear it. “Don’t tell me you two cheated behind his back.” WooSung shook his head, quick to correct that assumption. “I can see why you’d assume that, but no. JungWoo, her fiancé, left her for someone else and moved to America. She was pretty broken and pretty humiliated. She even went as far as to fake a pregnancy to get him back.” JungJae finished off his wine, sober expression on his face. “As awful as that is, it still doesn’t explain how you two ended up together.” WooSung sighed, looking uncomfortable. “I was a good student, but not head of the class by any means. SoYoung’s family founded one of the most prestigious law firms in Seoul. Her father approached me and offered me a position with one condition. I had to confess my love to SoYoung and marry her.” 

JungJae’s mouth fell open, never expecting to hear this. “And she agreed to this?” WooSung wouldn’t meet his eyes, just kept staring at his wineglass. “She didn’t know about it. She and I were friends so it was possible that I had fallen for her. I think she was so heartbroken she welcomed the companionship. It wasn’t always so bad either. In the beginning of our marriage we tried to treat each other well. I thought we could make it work, that over time maybe we could grow to love each other.” JungJae touched his shoulder lightly, afraid to startle him. “So what happened?” WooSung let out a little self deprecating laugh. “She found out, she overheard her parents talking one day and it hasn’t been the same since. I can’t blame her really, she’s humiliated all over again.” JungJae brushed a strand of WooSung’s hair back from his forehead. “She blames you? When was this?” WooSung finally looked up at him. “It’s easier to blame me than her parents, I understand. It was eight years ago. I’ve never told anyone this before and I’ve never cheated on my marriage vows.” JungJae let out a deep sigh, pulling him into a hug. “Oh WooSung, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for you both.” 

Strolling down the street hand in hand with JungJae, WooSung felt much lighter than he had in years. Perhaps it was from unburdening himself, perhaps it was the model’s understanding nature, whatever it was WooSung was grateful for it. “What?” JungJae was laughing beside him causing his chest to flutter as if a million butterflies were suddenly let loose inside of it. “What’s so funny?” The model teased him, smile brighter than the sun. “Your expression. You look like you’re in a daze.” WooSung flushed, he felt dazed honestly. He’d never felt like this in his entire life and it was killing him that he couldn’t act on it. “Must be all the wine.” JungJae snorted beside him. “Not to mention the beer you drank.” WooSung stopped walking, turning to face the younger man with a tilted head. “Now how would you know that?” Now JungJae was the one who seemed slightly dazed, turning to look in the other direction a slight sweat breaking out on his neck. “I... I’m assuming.” WooSung felt absolutely giddy now, smile on his lips ear splitting. “Were you spying on me, JungJae?” JungJae rolled his eyes, trying to shrug it off. “I already told you, you were pathetic I couldn’t help myself.” WooSung grinned back at him. “Will you give me your number so we can meet back in Korea?” The model turned away, beginning to walk again and towing WooSung along by their still clasped hands. “I thought you didn’t cheat on your marriage vows?” WooSung stopped him with a tug, turning JungJae to face him in the process. “I don’t, but I’d really like to get to know you better. Maybe be your friend.” JungJae sighed, thinking it over. “Hand me your phone.” WooSung handed his phone over with a relieved smile. He didn’t want to loose JungJae now that he’d found him, as selfish as that was. “It’s getting late, I’d better get back to my hotel.” JungJae leaned in to kiss his cheeks only this time he added a lingering yet chaste kiss to WooSung’s lips as well. “Sleep well, WooSung. Thank you for dinner.” With slightly parted lips, WooSung inhaled JungJae’s unique and intoxicating scent as the younger man pulled away. “Good night, JungJae. I should be thanking you, it was my pleasure.” _Sleep well, honey._


	3. Plus Proche

The guilt started to gnaw at him, the closer WooSung got to his hotel suite. He very rarely went against his wife’s wishes and was never so blatantly cruel to her as he was this evening, no matter what she did to him. Add to that the way he’d ended up spending his evening and it only made those feelings of guilt increase. When he found SoYoung huddled on a chair on their balcony, he felt like the biggest heel in all the world. “SoYoung, what are you doing out here at this time of night? Have you eaten?” She looked up at him and that’s when he noticed her tear stained face causing him to sit beside her and take her hand. “I couldn’t sleep, WooSung-ah, not after...” He felt so small for being so petty earlier. No matter how she treated him, he had gone into this marriage with open eyes. She was duped into it by her parents, by him. “SoYoung, I’m so sorry for the way I acted this evening. I was wrong to be so mean to you.” She didn’t even look like she was listening to him, the way her eyes looked as if they were in a far off place, unfocused. “I called him, WooSung-ah, I called JungWoo.” WooSung let out a sign, trying to keep his voice even. “No, SoYoung, you didn’t. You haven’t called him in years.” She nodded her head absentmindedly. “I had to hear his voice again. I didn’t talk, just listened to him breathing on the other end as he waited. WooSung-ah, I still love him so much.” It was then that WooSung noticed the empty glass beside her. “SoYoung, have you been drinking? You shouldn’t drink alone, especially if you haven’t eaten.” She began to cry, turning to look at him. “Why doesn’t he love me back, WooSung-ah? Why did he have to leave me like that?” WooSung hugged her close, she was obviously drunk or she would never allow it. “I don’t know why, but it was his loss. Let’s get you to bed.” 

He picked her up, carrying her towards the bed. “WooSung-ah, lets make a baby together.” She had wrapped her arms around his neck and wasn’t letting go as he was trying to settle her into the bed. “ _What?_ SoYoung, you’ve obviously had too much to drink or you’d never say such a thing.” She pulled him down, her lips pressing on top of his, right over where JungJae’s had last been. “No, I know you love kids and my parents would be happy as well. Let’s do it, _make love to me, WooSung-ah. Make me forget him_.” WooSung didn’t want to upset her further, but he also didn’t want her doing things in a drunken state that she’d regret when she was sober. “SoYoung, why don’t we sleep on it. It’s a big decision.” She pulled off her nightgown, tossing it aside. “Don’t you want me either, WooSung-ah? Am I ugly?” WooSung shook his head, slight smile on his lips. “No, you’re beautiful. You always have been.” She reached for his zipper, smirk on her lips. “Show me how beautiful I am, WooSung-ah. Prove it to me.” His mouth fell open as she pulled out his manhood, stroking it sloppily. “Why aren’t you getting excited? WooSung-ah, I think you really _are_ impotent after all.” Luckily, SoYoung passed out after that. WooSung re-dressed her, deleted her call history and climbed into bed himself. If her past history dictated anything, she wouldn’t remember a thing about what happened tonight, but would most likely be sick as a dog. 

As predicted, WooSung was awoken by the sound of SoYoung’s retching coming from the bathroom. He climbed out of bed, knocking on the door politely. “SoYoung? Are you alright in there?” The door flew open and SoYoung stood before him looking disheveled and pale. “WooSung-ah, I think you might have been right yesterday.” WooSung raised a brow, wondering what she could be talking about. “I was? About what exactly?” He really hoped that she didn’t remember anything from last night. “I must have sun poisoning from laying out too long. Why else would I be so sick today?” WooSung stared at her a minute before he felt her head, she actually did feel warm. Between the drinking and the sun exposure, she’d made herself sicker than usual. “You need to hydrate, SoYoung. Go lie down and I’ll get you some water.” When WooSung returned to their suite about twenty minutes later, SoYoung was in bed. “Drink this, you need to keep your fluids up even if you don’t feel like it.” She complied, drinking what she could before falling into a fitful sleep. WooSung stayed in the suite all morning, not wanted her to wake up sick and alone. When she did awaken sometime in the early afternoon, her head was pounding. “Let me order you some food, that might help you.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought. “I can’t eat, WooSung-ah. My stomach is too queasy. In fact, just smelling what you had for breakfast is making it worse. Leave me in peace so I can get better.” WooSung quickly disposed of his room service cart, leaving it in the hallway. “Sorry about that SoYoung but I really think I should stay. What if you get sick again?” She was losing her patience with him, as usual. “I’m an adult, WooSung-ah, I can take care of myself. Go to the pool or sit at the bar. I don’t care, just go.” 

WooSung sat at the pool, the guilt still eating at him over what he’d done last evening. He had a glass of cold beer beside him but he was hardly touching it. His thoughts traveling back to the legal conference and his drink with Ha JungWoo. The way he told it to SoYoung hadn’t been exactly factual, but if he had filled in all the details she would have been even worse off today. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t even notice that he had been joined by his young friend. “You look a million miles away. Is something wrong? From what I’ve seen, it’s not like you to leave a drink untouched.” WooSung blinked over at the model who wore a cheeky smirk, cigarette dangling from his lips. “JungJae, When did you get here?” JungJae lit up, giggling beside him. That simple action going a long way to improving WooSung’s mood. “Just a minute ago. I was shooting earlier down at the marina and I thought I’d come take a look around here and see if anyone interesting was around.” WooSung finally picked up his beer to take a sip. “Is there?” JungJae shrugged, helping himself to WooSung’s beer and licking the foam from his lips before he passed it back. “Depends, where’s your wife?” WooSung coughed, guilt rising once again like bile in his throat. “She’s not feeling well today.” JungJae frowned, trying to look sincere. “Sorry to hear that. Nothing serious I hope.” WooSung shook his head, taking another healthy swig. “Just sun poisoning.” JungJae smiled sympathetically. “Tell her I hope she feels better. Do you mind if I join you then?” WooSung shook his head, squinting over at the younger man. “No, I’d like your company very much.” JungJae’s full smile bloomed across his lips as he stood to pull his top and shorts off. “Good thing I thought to wear my bathing suit.” WooSung felt his own temperature increase. “Good thing.” 

“WooSung, can you rub sunscreen on my back for me? I can’t afford to burn.” WooSung’s eyebrow went up at the tube of sunblock extended his way as he visibly hesitated. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to do this for JungJae, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted to do more right now than rub sunblock all over the younger man’s toned flesh. It was just that he was feeling so guilty about SoYoung that he was finding it hard to enjoy his time with the model beside him. JungJae dropped his arm, smile leaving his lips at WooSung’s reluctance. “What’s wrong?” WooSung tried to smile, but it came out pained looking. “I should go and check on SoYoung first.” JungJae sighed, re-seating himself on the lounge chair beside WooSung’s. “I’m sure she’s fine. Sun poisoning is very common with tourists here who don’t take enough care.” WooSung stood, pulling his shirt over his head. “It’s not just sun poisoning. There are other issues as well. Excuse me, JungJae.” JungJae frowned up at him. “Now how can we be friends if you don’t want to be honest with me? Maybe I should just go. You’ve obviously got your hands full.” WooSung sat back down, running a hand through his hair. “No, please stay. I won’t be long, I promise. Order whatever you like and put it on my tab.” JungJae furrowed his brow, thinking it over. “And you’ll tell me about what’s got you so upset when you get back?” WooSung closed his eyes briefly, exhaling loudly. “JungJae... _please_...” The model stood up, slipping his shorts back on while WooSung felt his stomach twist. “Alright, you win. I’ll tell you when I get back. Please, don’t go.” JungJae was grinning now, leaning over to kiss both of WooSung’s cheeks. “I won’t go anywhere, I promise.” 

SoYoung was fast asleep when WooSung checked on her so he thought it best not to disturb. He had a sneaking suspicion that she’d taken one of her sleeping pills to help herself relax, so that did put his mind at ease somewhat. At least she was taking care of herself to a point, getting the rest she obviously needed. JungJae wasn’t where he left him upon his return to the pool area and neither was the bag that WooSung had brought down with him containing a few of his personal belongings, including his wallet. Confused momentarily, WooSung looked around wondering if he’d gotten mixed up. A member of the wait staff approached him bowing politely. “ _Excusez-moi monsieur, votre ami attend. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît._ ” The waiter turned and began waking away, looking back at WooSung and gesturing with his hand for him to follow. They headed out of the pool area and down to the adjoining beach. He could see JungJae seated on a lounge chair in the front of a cabana sipping on what looked like a glass of rosé. The cabana itself was nothing short of luxurious. While the lounge chairs out in the front were typical beach chairs, wooden slats with cushions over them. The lounges inside the open air cabana were more like beds, thick padding and pillows for restful napping. Gauzy curtains draped over the top and down each side which could easily be closed to allow for privacy. It was an extremely intimate setting, one that conjured up all sorts of scenarios that had no business being in WooSung’s affection starved brain. 

Once the waiter had been tipped, WooSung stood staring. “What’s all this about?” JungJae giggled, lifting an empty glass and filling it for WooSung. “I just thought it was shame to waste such a beautiful afternoon at the pool when we have the beach right here.” WooSung sat down beside the younger man, accepting the glass with a half smile. “Thank you.” JungJae raised his glass to toast. “To a beautiful afternoon.” WooSung clinked his glass against the model’s. “I’ll drink to that, cheers.” JungJae watched him for a minute or two before he spoke. “There’s another reason I wanted to come to the beach, specifically to a secluded cabana.” WooSung drained his glass, pulse speeding up. “Oh?” JungJae reached out and touched his arm. “I was hoping in a quiet setting you’d feel better about talking about what’s bothering you.” WooSung chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re not letting that go, are you?” JungJae pulled out the sunblock once more, holding it out to him. “You promised. You can start telling me while you rub this on.” WooSung sighed, accepting the tube of sunblock and sliding over to sit on the edge of JungJae’s lounge. “Caught me in a legal technicality, flip over and I’ll apply it.” JungJae grinned over at him elated to have won their little battle of wills. “Maybe I should go to law school.” WooSung laughed, flipping open the tube and squirting it onto his hands. “You’re much too pretty to be locked away in an office all day.” JungJae was giggling again, face red and not just from the sun and rosé that he’d drunk. “Yah, flattery won’t get you out of telling me what’s wrong, but thank you.” WooSung leaned down on impulse, placing a kiss onto the back of model’s neck just below his left ear as he rubbed the cream onto his back. “ _Mmm... WooSung_.” WooSung pulled back, mortified that he’d forgotten himself even for a minute. He began to stand up to put distance between himself and the tempting man beside him. “ _I’m... I’m sorry_...” JungJae turned his head to look at him, reaching out to grasp the older man’s wrist. “Don’t be. Please... _don’t stop._ ” 

WooSung didn’t know if the model was referring to the sunblock or the kiss, his brain was so fried at the moment he couldn’t think straight. Just the scent of JungJae’s skin, the feel of it under his fingertips, and however momentarily, his lips, was enough to drive him mad with desire for the younger man. Looking into those gorgeous brown eyes now, WooSung couldn’t have removed himself from this potentially dangerous situation if a herd of wild horses had come to drag him away. No, WooSung had to dive in head first as if he were some daredevil taking a plunge off the steepest cliff imaginable only to end up falling into the softest of embraces. WooSung sat beside him again, unable to do otherwise, while JungJae sat up and turned his body to face him. Their lips met almost immediately, sunblock long forgotten while their nearly naked bodies locked in an embrace of passion which had been ignited by such a simple action. JungJae moaned into his mouth and WooSung saw stars in the daytime, his enthusiasm matched only by his youthful vigor. The pounding surf a mere whisper compared to the pounding in WooSung’s chest. He hadn’t felt this alive in years. It was as if the younger man had infused him with the elixir of his youth directly through their physical contact. He was drowning in wave after wave of emotions he’d never felt before and he never wanted to come up for air again. “ _Mmm... WooSung-ah_ ” WooSung pulled back, brushing the hair back from JungJae’s brow. “Don’t call me that.” JungJae’s brows shot up and he pulled away entirely while he reached for his cigarettes to hide his annoyance. “Of course, sorry _hyung-nim_.” WooSung placed a finger under his chin to turn his head around. “I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just... SoYoung always calls me that. There’s no emotion to it, it’s meaningless. I’d like it if you call me something different. If you don’t mind, that is.” JungJae exhaled a cloud of smoke, passing his cigarette over to WooSung afterwards. “How does yeobo sound to you?” WooSung flushed, over the moon to hear the endearment coming from the younger man’s lips. “I think it’s perfect.” 

Moving to the thicker padded lounges to get out of the heat a short while later, they ordered another bottle of rosé along with a cheese and fresh fruit plate. Lying side by side and enjoying the afternoon together like this, nothing could seem more perfect in WooSung’s estimation. “I think it’s time you told me what’s bothering you.” WooSung set his glass down on the side table with a sigh. “Do you really still want to know?” JungJae sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his lounge to stare at WooSung intensely. “Even more now. Do you think I can be involved with someone without caring about them?” WooSung mirrored his posture, sitting up to be face to face with the young model, face just as intense. “Are we involved?” JungJae didn’t hesitate for a moment, his confidence was astounding. “I know you said that you don’t cheat on your marriage vows, but I think you will for me. I think it’s inevitable, so yes we are involved.” WooSung raised a brow, he was an attorney after all, used to staring down the most hostile of witnesses in the courtroom. “You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?” JungJae’s lips quirked up at the ends, a hint of his beautiful smile showing. “I’m pretty sure of you, yeobo.” WooSung’s lips parted, but nothing came out but air. Jesus, how was he this wrapped around his finger so quickly? “What do you want to know?” JungJae picked up his wineglass, reclining in his lounge once more. “Everything, tell me it all.” So WooSung began with the phone call from SoYoung’s parents two days ago that had started this entire domino effect of insults and spiteful retaliation. He ended with SoYoung’s drunken confession of calling JungWoo as well as her offer of having a child together. 

Through it all JungJae had remained silent, eventually sitting up and taking WooSung’s hand to offer support as he went on. “So this morning it wasn’t really sun poisoning that she had?” WooSung took a drink, after talking non stop for so long, he really needed one. “Not really, no. She probably did overdo it in the sun yesterday so it was probably a factor, but it was mostly the drinking. She hasn’t done this in years so I was really surprised.” JungJae looked surprised to hear it. “She used to be a heavy drinker?” WooSung shook his head. “No, not really. She used to call JungWoo more is what I meant. When we first got married she would call him fairly frequently.” JungJae lit a cigarette offering it to WooSung first. “Did this WooJung ever find out about it?” WooSung passed the cigarette back to the younger man with a nod of thanks. “It’s JungWoo and he knew. In fact, when I saw him at that conference he mentioned it to me. Told me how glad he was that SoYoung finally stopped harassing him. He said some other things too, he’s not her biggest fan.” JungJae moved to sit beside him, rubbing his arm in a soothing manner. “Have you ever thought that you’d both be happier if you just got divorced?” WooSung looked over at him, surprised to hear what was in his head being verbalized. “Of course I have, but then I feel guilty all over again.” JungJae furrowed his brow, confused. “Why? You’ve given this woman, this family ten years of your life. You deserve to be happy, and so does SoYoung. You think she’d hesitate if WooJung came calling?” WooSung rolled his eyes at the younger man. “It’s JungWoo.” JungJae rolled his right back at him. “Whatever, who cares about him. You get my point.” WooSung smiled softly. “I do. Let’s not talk about this anymore. Not for today, alright?” JungJae removed his hand from WooSung’s arm with a slight pout on his lips. “You’re so stubborn.” WooSung leaned in to kiss his neck, this time behind the right ear. “And you’re so beautiful.” 

“I’ll call you and let you know about dinner. It all depends on how SoYoung is feeling.” JungJae pulled his shirt back on then stepped closer to WooSung, almost touching him, but not quite. “I could join you both for dinner, take you to a nice place I know in town.” WooSung placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, something he never would have thought of doing just yesterday. After kissing him the way he had, this gesture seemed the least forward thing he’d done today. “JungJae, you know that would be a mistake.” JungJae edged a little closer having no inhibitions at all when it came to the older married man. “Why would it be a mistake?” WooSung was starting to feel that heat build up inside of him again, that longing desire to take the other man in his arms and make him his forever. Not just for a holiday fling, but forever. “Because, I wouldn’t be able to hide my attraction to you. It would be impossible.” JungJae’s mouth was on his then, tongue brazenly pressing inside of his to explore his taste. WooSung was powerless against such an assault, the bag draped over his shoulder slipping to the ground as he quickly wrapped his arms around the model’s back to kiss him even deeper. “ _Mmm... WooSung... yeobo_... it’s just that we won’t be able to see each other much longer.” WooSung licked his lips, tasting JungJae’s cigarettes and lip balm. “What? Why not? I’ll be here for eleven more days.” JungJae stepped back, pulling his shorts on. “But I won’t. I’m leaving for Paris in two days.” WooSung felt his heart clench at the thought of being separated from the younger man, what the hell was happening to him? “Two days? Why? Can’t you stay longer?” JungJae shook his head, looking up at him through the fringe of his hair. “I can’t. I have a campaign to shoot for an underwear company. I need the exposure.” WooSung frowned over at him. “I thought you said this wasn’t your career.” JungJae rolled his eyes. “I have to work, WooSung. I’m not a wealthy lawyer like you. I should get going, thanks for the wine. I had fun.” WooSung stopped him, grabbing his wrist. “I’ll see what I can do about dinner. I’ll call you.” JungJae gave him a half smile before he walked off. WooSung’s chest felt tighter as he watched him go. If he had to give the model up, he wasn’t sure that his heart could take it.


	4. Sentiments Brisés

SoYoung was looking and feeling much better when WooSung arrived back at their suite, one might even say she was downright chipper. The day of rest obviously doing her tremendous good. “WooSung-ah, there you are. I was just about to call you.” After removing his sandy flip flops in the doorway, WooSung let his bag drop onto a chair. “You look much better, SoYoung. How are you feeling?” She re-synched the ties on her bathrobe, fresh from the shower. “I’m feeling hungry. I can’t remember the last time I had a meal. Hurry and shower, I’d like to go back to town and eat since last night didn’t turn out as planned.” WooSung began walking towards the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to look back at his wife. “SoYoung, how about I find us a place to eat since you’re so hungry?” She turned from the closet where she was picking out an outfit to wear. “Don’t be absurd, WooSung-ah. I’m not trusting the likes of you to pick where we eat, especially since you have absolutely no grasp of the native tongue. Now hurry and shower, like I already told you to, and stop being so ridiculous.” The small hope that WooSung had for seeing JungJae that evening came crashing down with SoYoung’s words. After last night, he didn’t dare bring up anything that might be even the slightest bit distasteful to his wife. The guilt he felt for driving her to the edge like he had still prickling at the surface of his conscience. He obediently entered the bathroom to begin showering, but not before calling JungJae with the bad news. The younger man’s lively tone letting loose those butterflies in WooSung’s chest once again. “Allô, WooSung? I knew you’d call!” WooSung hated to let him down, but he had no choice. “JungJae, we cant have dinner together tonight, I’m sorry. SoYoung is...” JungJae’s tone deflated in an instant, sounding much flatter when he spoke once more. “Of course, tend to your wife. Something has come up for me as well. _Profite de ta nuit_.” WooSung stood staring at his foggy reflection in the mirror as the line went dead. “JungJae? JungJae? ... _I’m sorry._ ” 

“I don’t think I’m interested in more shopping tonight, WooSung-ah. Although we do need to bring something back for my parents and it should be something nice.” WooSung didn’t say a word, just walked beside her as they neared the restaurant that the concierge had recommended. It didn’t matter whether he agreed or disagreed with what she said, SoYoung would do whatever SoYoung thought best no matter what. Truth is his mood has been low since the young model had hung up on him, fretting over the young man’s imminent departure from Nice and perhaps his life. SoYoung approached the Maitre d’, returning with a frown. “He said they have no table and it may be a while. WooSung-ah, I’m so hungry, what are we going to do?” He signed, feeling responsible for putting her in this position. “We can look for another restaurant.” SoYoung looked so disappointed, like a little girl denied her favorite doll. She let out an exasperated breath while looking around. “I really wanted to eat here, it came so highly recommended.” She nearly pouted before her eyes landed on a familiar face. “WooSung-ah, isn’t that your friend from the pool over at that table?” WooSung forgot about SoYoung’s discomfort for the moment, his head snapping around to follow her line of vision, mood lifting in the process at the prospect of seeing the young model. “I wonder if he’d mind if we joined him? Go ask, please, WooSung-ah, I’m starving.” WooSung’s feet were moving towards the younger man before SoYoung had even stopped speaking, once he’d laid eyes on JungJae, his heart took over and led the way. “WooSung, what are you doing here?” WooSung’s smile was gentle, his fingers twitching by his sides, twitching to reach out and touch the beauty before him. “JungJae, you don’t know how happy I am to see you here.” “Did my husband ask you? Normally we wouldn’t be so forward but I’ve been ill and I’m still feeling weak.” SoYoung, impatient as ever, decided to supersede JungJae’s invitation and instruct the wait staff to set two more places. WooSung looked terribly embarrassed, but JungJae seemed to be taking it in stride. SoYoung seated herself beside the model, glaring at her husband until he did the same. “I’m sorry, one of you will have to move over, I have a friend coming.” 

SoYoung sipped her glass of rosé, giving her husband a pointed look. “You heard him, WooSung-ah. It’s bad enough you insisted we barge over to his table, but now you’re taking his friend’s spot, move over.” WooSung slid over to the seat closer to his wife. “If it’s an inconvenience, we can leave.” SoYoung raised a brow at that. “Honestly, WooSung, after troubling the wait staff you want to just leave?” She turned to JungJae with a charming smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll pick up the check.” JungJae smiled back at her, just as, if not more charmingly. “I wasn’t, but thank you.” JungJae stood up suddenly to greet the lanky young man with his hair pulled back into a topknot who had just arrived at the table, kissing both his cheeks as well as his lips. “Sorry, I’m late, Jae-yah.” It did not escape WooSung how closely they sat together, practically one on top of the other, or the way the newcomer’s hand crept up onto JungJae’s nape to stroke it. “I’m just glad you’re here now. I’ve really missed you.” JungJae pulled out his cigarettes and lit one before passing it to his friend. “Jo InSung, meet Lee SoYoung-ssi and Jung WooSung-ssi.” SoYoung smiled politely while WooSung merely bowed his head. “InSung has been in Korea these past months going to school.” InSung laughed, pouring himself a glass of wine. “That’s all finished now. They threw me out for poor attendance. Now I’m a full time model like Jae-yah.” It was all WooSung could do to remain seated as the night went on and not jump up and pull the two model’s chairs apart, especially when JungJae would smile at InSung just so. The jealousy was eating him alive, his chest constricted in pain as every butterfly within died in one fell swoop. 

“What brings you two to Nice?” InSung was a pleasant and talkative guy, hard to hate, but WooSung was giving it extra effort. SoYoung was doing most of the talking which suited WooSung just fine. She could talk all she wanted because he was doing most of the drinking, and not just for the two of them, for the entire table. He was so sick over JungJae that he was trying to either drown his heartache or outright kill himself through alcohol poisoning. “We’re here to celebrate our tenth wedding anniversary.” JungJae laughed when he heard that. “Ten happy years? That calls for champagne.” InSung agreed, signaling to the waiter for a bottle. “We should toast to your continued happiness. Do you have any children? After ten years you must, right?” SoYoung shook her head, glancing over at her husband briefly. “No children, not yet. We’re talking about it though.” WooSung turned to look at her, shocked expression on his face. “We are? Since when?” SoYoung shot him a side glare. “WooSung-ah, I think you’ve had enough.” He let out a snort before finishing off his drink and standing up. “You just might be right about that, SoYoung, you just might be right. Excuse me.” SoYoung turned to the two younger men across from her, looking for all the world like the beleaguered spouse. “I apologize for my husband’s behavior. Sometimes alcohol affects him adversely I’m afraid. He’s usually much more polite.” JungJae leaned back in his seat, face a complete blank. “Alcohol will do that to some people. I’ll be back, I need to use the restroom.” 

JungJae found WooSung smoking while he stared fixedly out at the water some ways down the street from the restaurant. “Do you have one of those for me?” WooSung handed him the pack without looking over at him. He had things he wanted to say to the younger man, things to ask him, but in his current state didn’t quite trust himself to get it right. JungJae sighed, cigarette perched between his lips, needing a light. “Are you just going to ignore me? At least light my cigarette for me.” WooSung scoffed, eyes still riveted on the water. “You’ve got a lighter and your own cigarettes for that matter. What do you need me for?” JungJae touched his arm lightly trying hard to convey his true intent. “I left them at the table. WooSung, look at me... _please_.” WooSung reluctantly turned to look at him, voice catching in his throat. “What? What is it? You want your cigarette lit, is that it? Here, take my lighter, _keep it._ ” JungJae ignored his outstretched hand. “I don’t want your lighter, I have my own that wasn’t given to me by my wife’s ex fiancé as a bribe.” WooSung’s eyes flashed anger now, anger and maybe a little hurt. He tossed the lighter to the ground with enough force to break it apart. “Where did yours come from I wonder. Your last sugar daddy that you seduced maybe?” JungJae didn’t even hesitate, he slapped WooSung across the face full force. “ _Go to hell!_ If that’s what you think of me... after I came to look for you... _asshole!_ Your _wife_ must be worried about you, don’t do anything stupid.” WooSung spat back, unable to hold his tongue. “ _Your boyfriend must be worried about you!_ ” JungJae just turned and walked away leaving WooSung feeling even more low than he originally had. He hadn’t meant to be antagonist, years living with SoYoung and the push and pull of their relationship wearing him down. Maybe he couldn’t interact properly with anyone anymore, maybe he was too bitter to see any good. Was JungJae playing him all along? Did it even matter anymore after tonight? 

WooSung didn’t bother to go back to the restaurant, SoYoung was more than capable of settling the bill and getting herself back to the hotel. He was the one with the language barrier, he was the one who was not in his right frame of mind tonight. If anyone was incapable of taking care of themselves right now, it was apparently him. Walking aimlessly along the streets without even a way to light his cigarettes he felt ridiculous and melodramatic. He was behaving the fool, a grown man, a grown _married _man of ten years acting like a jilted lover over someone he’d only just met. If there was one thing he’d learned in all of this, it was that his life couldn’t continue on the way he’d been living it. Something had to give for sanity’s sake. He couldn’t just keep walking listlessly through each day with no hope of any happiness ever coming his way. With or without SoYoung, things needed to change, of that he was certain. Arriving back at their suite, WooSung prepared himself for the lecture which most certainly would come his way. “Ah, WooSung-ah, you’re back.” SoYoung sat applying her night cream not even giving him a glance. “Feeling better now that you got that out of your system?” He ignored her question and settled himself on a chair. “SoYoung, we need to talk.” She turned to face him, through with her nightly routine. “I agree. We need to face facts, WooSung-ah, this is not working out at all.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, SoYoung was actually on the same page as he was for once. He had no idea how this came about, but he would most definitely not be looking a gift horse in the mouth. “I’m so relieved to hear you say that. I’ve been thinking the exact same thing the entire way back here.”__

__She stood up with a slight smile on her lips and began turning down the bed. “It’s a pretty obvious decision, it’s best to cut our losses before more damage is done. I’ve already looked into it and...” WooSung stood to begin his own nightly washing up. “You have?” SoYoung sat down on the bed, eyeing him as he began to undress. “I didn’t see the point of prolonging it, do you?” WooSung shrugged, if she was resolved then who was he to stand in her way? As if he ever could anyway. “What about your parents, don’t you want to at least consult with your father about this?” SoYoung looked up from the magazine she was leafing through, puzzled expression on her face. “Why would I need to consult with my parents about leaving Nice for Paris?” WooSung stared at her a moment before his brain kickstarted once more. “You want to leave Nice and go to Paris?” SoYoung’s expression told him just how exasperated she was with him right now. “What did you think we were talking about? WooSung-ah, are you still drunk? Have I been wasting my breath on you when you won’t remember a word in the morning?” He shook his head, feeling flustered but not wanting to show it. “No, I’m fine. I just didn’t realize that you were talking about moving to Paris.” SoYoung went back to flipping through her magazine. “This place has been nothing but bad news for us, WooSung-ah, from the start. Giving us the wrong room just set the tone and after that it was all downhill. A change will do us both good. I can shop while you visit museums, it will suit us much better I think. I would think you would want some distance from this place as well, especially after...” He took a step or two closer to the bed. “Especially after what, SoYoung?” She tossed the magazine aside now, no longer interested in its contents. “Let’s face it, WooSung-ah, you have been behaving pretty childishly ever since we arrived here. Although after tonight, seeing that _much_ younger man where you’d like to be yourself... why don’t we chalk it up to too much alcohol and the foreign climate and just move on. I’m turning out the light, this conversation has exhausted me.” It was at that moment, standing in the darkened suite, that WooSung realized that SoYoung had no intention of ever letting him go. _ _

__After a mostly sleepless night, WooSung found himself at the front desk making arrangements to check out and fly to Paris later that day. SoYoung had spoken of distance last night, however she had no idea that the reason for his ‘childish behavior’ would also be leaving for Paris in another day. Of course SoYoung _was_ right about one thing, after seeing JungJae with another man like he had, WooSung was no longer kidding himself that the beautiful model could think of him as anything more than a way to pass the time, an interesting dalliance while he waited for his younger lover to return. Having bought himself a brand new lighter and in no particular rush to return to his wife in the suite, WooSung stretched his legs walking out on the back lower terrace to enjoy the view one last time. “I texted you... more than once.” WooSung felt his stomach tighten at the sound of the younger man’s voice. “My phone is off.” JungJae pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. “I wanted to make sure that you were alive, you seemed pretty drunk last night. I was... I was worried.” WooSung chuckled, but kept his eyes firmly on the horizon, not wanting to compromise his resolve by looking at the gorgeous younger man. “I’m fine, as you can see for yourself.” JungJae exhaled smoke, edging slightly closer beside him. “WooSung, lets go somewhere and have a drink so we can talk.” WooSung finally turned to face him, feeling buoyed by the information that he had to give. “I can’t, I’ve got packing to do.” It obviously had the desired effect, JungJae’s eyebrows raising in surprise. “You’re leaving France so soon? What’s happened?” WooSung shook his head, fighting the urge to reach out and touch him. “Not France, just Nice.” JungJae looked offended and hurt by the information, although why he would be, WooSung didn’t have a clue. “ _I can’t believe you were just going to leave without even telling me!_ ” WooSung never expected this reaction, not after meeting his ‘friend’ last night. “ _JungJae_...” _ _

__JungJae took a step back, looking no less upset, maybe even more if WooSung were to judge his facial expression. “Don’t you dare try and tell me you were going to call me, because it’s more than evident that you weren’t.” Now WooSung was upset, angry at yet another person thinking they could guilt him when he was the actual injured party. “I wasn’t, I had no plans to contact you ever again if I’m being honest.” JungJae looked so wounded, sounding much less sure of himself than his usual confident self, that WooSung’s willpower was fading fast. He actually thought he saw tears welling in those beautiful expressive eyes. “ _If you’re honest?_ Well, _WooSung-ssi_ , you had me fooled. _Pourriture en enfer, fils de pute!_ ” WooSung was left watching his retreating back with a lump in his throat the size of a boulder. The entire flight to Paris later that day all WooSung could do was play over the events from the past two days in his mind, wondering if he’d misread the situation somehow. “WooSung-ah, what’s wrong with you? Why are you just sitting there like that when the plane has landed. Come on, let’s get going.” WooSung hadn’t even noticed that SoYoung had been speaking to him, or that most of the other passengers had already left the plane he was so caught up in his musings over the model and if he’d made a mistake. “I was waiting for the aisle to clear.” SoYoung gave him a nudge in the side with her elbow. “Well, it’s clear now, WooSung-ah.” Normally it was WooSung who needed to slow his long stride down so that his wife could keep pace, however today it was SoYoung who had to keep looking over her shoulder to see if her husband was following along through the busy airport. Finally inside the cab on the way to their new hotel, SoYoung frowned over at him. “Please don’t ruin the rest of this trip with your sour expressions. Haven’t you embarrassed me and yourself enough on this trip already?” WooSung stared out the window, watching Paris go by, his mind on a breathtaking smile, doing his best to tune out every word she said._ _


End file.
